Double or Nothing - Part 3
by Almira Gulch
Summary: Amanda's chance to prove herself as an agent puts her in the line of fire.


Title: Double or Nothing

Author: Almira Gulch

Story Summary: Amanda's chance to prove herself as an agent puts her in the line of fire. 

Rating: PG-13, for implied situations and violence

Setting: Mid-3rd Season 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Bros. Television and Shoot the Moon 

Productions, except as noted and is meant for entertainment purposes ONLY. The fiendish plot is mine – all mine. _My poetic license includes a permit to use music and songs that did not exist in 1985-86, so I do not claim ownership of Vince Gill & Reba McEntire's – The Heart Won't Lie, Ty Herndon's Living in a Moment, or Vince Gill's Whenever You Come Around._

Author's Notes: Dedicated to my newly rediscovered friends on the SMK E-groups lists. Thanks for the encouragement (and the demanding letters) to fix and finish this. The limo scene is for GW. J Ha!

****

Part 3

**********

The Vice President's residence was on full alert, swarming with Secret Service and Agency personnel. Billy and Francine, both decked out in formal attire conferred with two secret service agents regarding last minute security measures as 'Carla McKenna' and 'Captain Vince Stoddard' were introduced to the Vice President and his wife. 

"Well will you look at that gown," whispered Francine, "looks like a designer original. Was that agency issue?" 

"She does look lovely doesn't she," asked Billy with a humorous twist to his mouth. "Everything's set here. Let's head back to the Sherman."

Amanda and Lee shook hands with the Vice President and his wife, Barbara, as they made their way through the guest receiving line. As they turned to mingle and sample the hors d'oeuvres, Amanda whispered fiercely to Lee, "I can't believe I just met the Vice President of the United States and I couldn't even be introduced as myself." 

"Amm…Don't worry, he knows who you are," Lee whispered back, being careful to not call her Amanda. 

"What? He KNOWS," she squeaked. 

Lee shushed her and took another sip of his drink. "Yes, of course he knows."

The Vice President stood on a slightly elevated stage in the ballroom and announced that the dancing was about to begin. "Now folks, as a TEXAN you know what kind of music I'm partial to, so don't be afraid to two-step," he joked to the amused crowd.

***

Another smart looking Naval officer approached the Sherman Hotel registration desk and politely inquired about his reservation.

"Your name, sir?" the desk clerk asked, eager to assist. Her first job since graduating hospitality school was important to her. She was friendly and outgoing.

"Wilson, Commander Gerald Wilson." 

"Yes, will that be on your credit card sir?" she asked, completing the necessary forms a little clumsily and taking the imprint of his card. "If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, Commander -- please don't hesitate to ask."

The Commander looked around casually, seeming totally at ease. He noted the young girl's eager attitude and name tag. "Well…Sheila," he drawled charmingly. "I'm supposed to meet another old Navy buddy of mine this weekend. He's probably already checked in – Captain Stoddard?" 

"Yes, sir -- the Captain has checked in." She paused momentarily as she checked the guest register. "Let me see, he's in Suite 406, sir." 

Wilson smiled and turned away from the desk area, "Why thank you, Sheila." 

She smiled in return. "Your welcome. Have an enjoyable stay with us, Commander." 

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy it. Very much," he said and proceeded towards the elevator and his room on the fifth floor.

***

Lee Stetson was cursing the silk worms responsible for Amanda King's dress. She drew admiring eyes from all around the room. He'd given so many dirty looks to the men staring at her that his expression was beginning to become permanent. 

But across the room, Amanda was oblivious to the attention she was receiving. 

Staring into another watered-down drink, Lee was absorbed in a little self-pity. _She's enjoying herself, damn it - mingling, talking and dancing with everyone -- playing her role perfectly._ _I'm the one on automatic pilot - going through the motions of my part. _

The muscles in his jaw clenched as he followed Amanda's path - dancing yet again with another one of the Undersecretaries – of State, of Treasury. Hell, he'd lost track. His attention was riveted to the housewife turned spy dancing in a room with the elite of Washington. He was drawn to the words of the song playing in the background.

But seeing you across the room tonight just gives me away. Cause the heart won't lie. Sometimes life gets in the way, but there's one thing that won't change. I know, I've tried. 

The heart won't lie. You can live your alibi. You can see that you're lost inside, a foolish disguise. The heart won't lie.

Lee set his drink down on a passing waiter's tray. Jealousy was eating at him and he just couldn't take another minute. He walked up to the couple and took the lady's hand right off the Undersecretary's shoulder and practically growled, "Let's dance," and guided them away from the stunned man and towards the opposite side of the dance floor. 

"Well, that was rude," she whispered, shocked at his behavior. 

"It's also rude to dance with every other man except the one that brought you," he said softly and pulled her close. Another slow ballad began to play. 

"Thanks for rescuing me," she murmured against his shoulder as she relaxed for the first time that evening. "Lee, you don't think anything will happen here, do you?" Amanda asked, her eyes glancing around the room. She tilted her head up slightly to look at him.

Something in her voice made him pull away slightly and look down at her face. He could see the strain that performing her 'role' was causing. "No, they've thrown a blanket over this entire reception. Don't worry, you're safe."

"I know – it's just… I'm a little uncomfortable around strangers and well, I feel like a stranger myself…"

"Well you could have fooled me -- you looked like you were enjoying yourself," he began tensely. "I'm sorry. I just got tired of being the guy standing against the gym wall, I guess." 

"Who, you?" She smiled and began to feel better. "I never took you for a wallflower!" 

He smiled back, feeling his tension ease. "Well, I was starting to feel a little like the class nerd getting up the nerve to ask the prettiest girl in school to dance," he teased and pulled her into his embrace once again. 

_The face of an angel, pretty eyes that shine. I lie awake at night, wishing you were mine. I'm standing here holding, the biggest heartache in town. Whenever you come around._

I feel so helpless, I feel just like a kid. What is it about you, that makes me keep my feelings hid. I wish I could tell you, but the words can't be found. Whenever you come around.

Lee Stetson suppressed a shudder as he continued to hold Amanda. These moments were few and far between and just because they were on the job didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the feel of her in his arms. Sure, they had danced before - when they first met and at other functions, but he had always had his guard up – playing "Scarecrow," secret agent - man of mystery. 

He couldn't, no he wouldn't let anything happen to this woman. They had been through all kinds of situations – some funny and some serious, but he would keep her safe at all costs. Even if it meant giving up his life to protect hers.

__

If I never get rich on what money can buy. It won't matter to me and I'll tell you why. I've got it all when I'm holding you this way.

I'll live to love you. I'd die to keep you, safe inside these arms that need you. I'll be loving you with the very last breath - I take.

And when they carve my stone, all they need to write on it. Is once lived a man who got all he ever wanted. Tell me something, who could ask for more.

Than to be living in a moment, you would die for.

Lee breathed in the scent of her - something feminine and slightly musky and thought back to when he first saw her, walking towards him at the train station. Even without make-up and a glamorous hairstyle, something had drawn him to her. He laughed to himself. _If I believed in fate,_ but didn't finish the thought as a tuxedo clad Doctor Smyth tapped him on the shoulder.

***

"May I?" Doctor Smyth cocked an eyebrow and inclined his head towards Amanda.

Lee bowed his head in acknowledgment and reluctantly handed Amanda over to the director of The Agency.

In his own aristocratic tone, Doctor Smyth spoke quietly to Amanda, "Might I say -- that dress suits you, Mrs. McKenna?"

"Why thank you very much sir," she replied hesitantly.

"Lovely little party, isn't it?" He didn't seem to expect an answer, so Amanda just nodded. He paused and then continued in a low tone, "I have some unsettling news for you, my dear. It seems that you have made quite a few enemies in your tenure at JAG and as a prosecutor. You've been involved in several, shall we say – controversial cases -- sexual harassment, military misconduct and the like. Odds are these threats are some kind of revenge scheme stemming from one of those cases. It all sounds so – Peyton Place, don't you think?"

He was an excellent dancer, even if he was a little stiff postured and Amanda had never been this close to the venerable Agency Director. She didn't know how to reply to his next statement. "In the meantime, keep up the good work. I see we may have underestimated -- your talents."

__

Was that a genuine smile? Amanda wondered, and then mentally shook her head. They both seemed grateful when the song ended and Doctor Smyth led her back towards Lee. "Captain, you're a very lucky man," he said.

Lee put his arm protectively around Amanda and drew her to his side and smiled slyly at him. "I know," was his only reply. 

As the old man blended into the crowd, Lee asked casually, "So, what did HE have to say?"

"Well, he said that I, that is, she, had stirred up a lot of trouble with some high profile sexual harassment cases. They figure that it's some sort of revenge plot against me, I mean, her."

__

Lee definitely was acting strangely, thought Amanda._ Earlier he acted almost jealous and then he seemed tender. Now he's all business. _She dismissed her thoughts. _He's just worried about whoever's behind these threats. Anything else is just wishful thinking on my part._

"O.K., good – Billy will get to the bottom of this and stir up some leads. I would like to wrap this up before we have to go on that tour tomorrow."

Amanda whispered, "Why's that?"

"Because, we'll be sitting ducks that's why," he whispered between clenched teeth. "Come on, it's time to get back to the hotel. Billy and Francine will be waiting with an update."

***

The Lincoln rolled smoothly through the streets of the Capitol. In the plush confines of the sleek automobile, the silence stretched from Connecticut Avenue to Georgetown. Neither 'Carla' or 'Vince' would look at the other and the awkwardness seemed multiplied by the lack of sound. Lee caught the limo driver casting curious glances at them through the rear-view mirror. Finally he broke the silence and leaned over to wrap 'Carla' in his arms. He kissed her cheek lightly. "Did you have a good time, Carla sweetheart?"

"What?" She looked up, confused. She caught his eyes darting to the driver in an unspoken communication. She infused a little enthusiasm into her voice. "Oh, yes…Vince -- darling, I had a marvelous evening. I feel a little tired from all the traveling and excitement, but I'm looking forward to seeing the sights tomorrow - aren't you?"

Lee looked intently at her face and murmured, "I'm enjoying the sights right now." 

He stared. 

She stared. 

He leaned towards her. 

She moistened her desert dry lips. 

The limo driver smirked at the image in his mirror. _Whoa! Anybody got a knife for all that sexual tension back there?_

THUMP! The jolt of the car's front wheels passing over the speed bump under the portico of the Sherman shattered the moment.

"Well, here we are folks," boasted the smiling driver. "Sorry about that rough spot." He exited the car swiftly, nodding to a fellow driver waiting beside a late model, gray Cadillac and opened the rear passenger door for them. Taking Amanda's hand to assist her from the car, he politely asked, "What time would you like me to call for you and the Captain tomorrow, ma'am?"

With the sensual spell broken, Amanda tried to focus on the driver's perfectly logical question. However, her logic was failing miserably. At a loss, she questioned Lee with a glance and then spoke, shrugging in a very Amanda-like way. "How about eleven-thirty?"

"Why not make it twelve-thirty," Lee asked with a leer for the driver's benefit. "Then we could sleep in and have a nice lunch before we leave, hmmm?" He drew her close and nuzzled her ear.

"Ohh…k..kay," she responded in a halting voice, a little overwhelmed by Lee's acting. 

Their driver was eager to accept his assignment. "Twelve-thirty, it is then," he replied. "See you tomorrow! Good night." He watched as the two lovebirds entered the hotel. _Whew! Get too close to them and you might get a little scorched. _

"I better call in," he mused, before entering the hotel to contact his dispatcher and inform him of the revised agenda for the following day. As he returned to the Lincoln, another driver approached him from the service alley next to the hotel. It was the same one he had noticed earlier leaving the hotel.

"Excuse me, but could you give me some help? That darn Caddie is giving me ulcers again. I think it's the carburetor."

The friendly man was happy to lend a hand to a fellow driver and followed him into the alley. "Well, sure - what seems to be the problem? Maybe it's the choke pull-off. General Motors never could make one that lasted more than…"

As he leaned under the hood of the gray Cadillac to inspect the engine, a hand holding a short piece of pipe came down in a swift motion against the back of his head and the night blinked into nothingness.

***

continued in part 3


End file.
